jakwytresowacsmokafandomcom-20200215-history
Wątek:Szczerbaty1/@comment-27595079-20150816234534
Szczerbaty1 napisał(a): W wasze sprawy się nie wtrącam jakie błędy? Ortograficznie mam wszystko poprawnie (autokorkta worlda) Autokorekta? Coś chyba szwankuje. #Przecinki! #Spacje po znakach interpunkcyjnych. #Powtórzenia. #Wielkie litery pojawiają się tam, gdzie być ich nie powinno i nie pojawiają tam, gdzie być powinny. #Wkurzyłeś mnie, to ci wypiszę każdziutki, najdrobniejszy choćby błąd. Masz listę: - cie - jakto - Takto - bież - będziez - sączy smarka - Skąńczyłeś ? - głownym - bendę - paczke - rade - pałke - pólmrok - zaczeło - pyzatym - zaklnoł - nóź - szczęcie - do ziemie - wezwiesz alarm - stał pięciu strażników - był w w kształcie kwadratu - wybuchneła - zdachu - Szerbatek - Nadleciaciała - mórach - centróm - mórach - zaczoł - sładając - póść - chće - lecmy - Głowna - żę - ostatnie akcji - polegac - łze - berk - łupieżców - Bendom - i nie wiedzą długo wytrzymają - łupieżcom - wchodze - Spytał się wódz - łupieżców - May - I co tam ? Odparłem - wogule - Albrecht na pomoże - zaklnąłem - daruje - szczerbol - zaczoł - ciołem - trzymiąc - kręgami szyjnym - zajoł - po za tym - bezuczuciowo - kombinuje - szczerbatkiem - Astrid syknęła z bólu a we mnie się zagotowała - nasz pogawędka - zamierzał się przejechać ostrzem topora po delikatnej szyi Astrid - wyskoczył za burtę i odpłyną - wstac - polecieźćc - odprałem - na plaże - głownej chali - odpocząc - bestia przyjdzie pokazać wam gdzie będziecie mieszkać - takie mała pytanie - mna - chodź po jego glosie - twiedzy - łupieżców - wystruj - berk - bujcie - chala - wątpie - na gorze - łazienka z drzwiami które otwierają się na podwójne łożko - Chali głownej - łupieżców - naprawde - usłuszałem - chukiem - kachanków - Czkawka przywarł Astrid do ściany - poczym - u przednio - Brunek - przerywając na chwilę całować - zerwał z niej ostatnie strzępy zbędny materiał - miedzy żebra - rozmieszało - gdy już dziewczyna naa nim siedziało - zaczoł - Pzecież - z lekkim obrażenie - muj - wię - zanim zasneli zdołali tylko wykrztusić - Hoferson - nie zaspokojonym - zasneli - szczęśliwi z bliskości - kontynuawa - tę zła - rozdizałuw - rozdzilę - konciec - pozatym - rozdzizał - przegiołem - ocencie No i na koniec... z trudem powstrzymując się od dzikich śmiechów i wierzgania gdy jej chłopak całował jej brzuch i wbijał palce miedzy żebra co bardzo ją rozmieszało i irytowało. Czy ty masz jakiekolwiek pojęcie o psychologii seksu? Bo ja w to wątpię. Facet od kilku miesięcy nie widział dziewczyny, za którą szaleje i wbija jej palce w żebra?! To samo ona, śmieje się, jak on ją całuje? No jasne, można tak, ale nie w takiej chwili. Ja wiem, że nie jesteś jakimś ekspertem, sama nie uważam się za jakikolwiek autorytet, ale na bogów, nie porywaj się z motyką na słońce. Jeżeli wiesz, że nie poradzisz sobie z opisaniem czegoś dobrze, zacznij od czegoś prostszego. Małymi kroczkami. To się tyczy wszelkich opisów, tylko przy większości można jakoś ładnie to zamaskować, zawsze da się jakoś inaczej to opisać. Przy seksie nie ma zmiłuj, albo się to potrafi i cały czas się ćwiczy i czyta, by być coraz lepszym, albo się nie potrafi i nic nie pomoże. Tutaj wystarczy jeden tyci szczegół, jedno niedociągnięcie, żeby zrujnować całą scenę. Czytałam sporo naprawdę pięknych opowiadań, gdzie wystarczyło drobne potknięcie, żeby wszystko trafił szlag. Dlatego skoro zaczynasz, nie zaczynaj od najtrudniejszej rzeczy. Ja mam za sobą mnóstwo prób, opublikowanych i nie, lata doświadczenia, setki przeczytanych fanfików, a i tak wahałam się z pisaniem, a przede wszystkim publikacją opowiadania pozbawionego zbawiennej cenzury (wbrew pozorom najtrudniej jest opisać akt miłosny wprost). Więc ja wiem, że kiedy czytasz, co ja piszę, myślisz sobie pewnie, że to fajne, takie łatwe, to ty też spróbujesz. Nieprawda. To, co czytasz dzisiaj, to efekty lat pracy. Pierwsze próby literackie zaczęłam w wieku 10-11 lat i od tamtej pory nieustannie uczę się czegoś nowego, pracuję nad sobą i swoim stylem, dokształcam się. I po latach pracy dopiero, zdecydowałam się zacząć pisać o seksie. A nie miałam kogoś, kto by mi tłumaczył, co robię nie tak, wszystko musiałam odkryć sama. Dlatego nie traktuj tej litanii jako hejt, tylko poradę. Mniej znaczy więcej, jeśli nie potrafisz dobrze pisać, to nie pisz. Ukryj to, zamiast opisywać i podkładać się hejterom, albo się doucz (a dopóki się nie douczysz, ukrywaj, więc na jedno wychodzi :D). Generalnie są też plusy zaistniałej sytuacji: dostajesz niepowtarzalną szansę wyciągnąć wnioski z mojej lekcji. Możesz się obrazić, skasować bloga, wszystko rzucić i się zniechęcić, sporo osób już tak robiło i nawet trochę mi ich szkoda. A możesz to wykorzystać, zacząć pracować nad sobą i kiedyś naprawdę wiele osiągnąć. Sukces nie przychodzi samoistnie, tylko wielu ludzi nie potrafi tego zrozumieć i wolą się poddać, zamiast ćwiczyć. Rozpisałam się, ale myślę, że warto. Z tego, co widzę w komentarzach, chętnie przyjmujesz wszelkie porady, a to duży plus. Nie odbierasz konstruktywnej krytyki jako hejtu, a więc już masz przewagę nad tymi, którzy tego nie dostrzegają. Fakt, na początku wypowiedzi byłam zła i chciałam cię zhejtować, ale mi przeszło C: I tak btw, nie ruszaj tej sceny, popraw tylko błędy, które wypisałam. Tak między nami, na tej wiki nie ma wielu osób, które rzeczywiście znają się na tym, co robią (czyli na pisaniu), więc większość nie powinna się uczepić, a na pewno nie tak bardzo jak ja ;)